


Another MIT Fic

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College AU, De-Aged Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Peter and Tony are some of the youngest students at MIT. Naturally, they’re roomed together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Another MIT Fic

They met on Move-In Day. With them being the youngest on campus, housing thought it’d be best for them to room with each other. Prior to meeting Peter, Tony was conflicted at the thought of having a roommate. On one hand, he liked personal space and wanted privacy, but on the other, maybe having a roommate would allow him to make a friend. 

Everyone on campus was already over eighteen, and he could say from experience that they didn’t appreciate someone younger than them being smarter. His roommate was 16; the only other boy genius currently at MIT. With Tony being just a year younger, he was hoping this would lead to friendship rather than rivalry. 

When Tony arrived at the dorm, his roommate’s belongings were already set up on his side of the room. He turned to his own bed, dropping down the boxes in his arms, the nervous anticipation making his gut churn. He stood silently for a moment and looked around, taking note of the dark drawers and sturdy beds, the dust covering the top of the closet. 

“Oh, hey!” A voice greeted from behind. Tony startled and turned, the words dying in his mouth when he saw his roommate for the very first time. 

He had a youthful face, some of the fat on his cheeks still clinging on, with a sharp jawline and wide, innocent eyes. His eyes were a warm amber, like honeycomb or his father’s favorite whiskey. Letting his eyes roam further down, he saw that his arms were leanly muscled and firm, pale as the rest of his body. His hair was light brown, tousled and curly, the locks falling over each other in an uncontrolled heap. Pretty pink lips smiled at him widely, expectantly, and Tony realized distantly that he was waiting for a response. 

“Hi,” Tony cleared his throat, “I’m Tony.” 

“Peter.” The boy offered him another brilliant smile, “I guess we're roommates now, huh? I gotta say, I’m glad we’re around the same age, ‘cause it would’ve been awkward to room with someone in their thirties.” 

Tony huffed out a laugh, “I don’t know, I’ve kind of been surrounded by older people all my life.” 

“So what you’re telling me is that you haven’t had a proper childhood?” He sounded scandalized. 

“I guess not. What would a proper childhood even be, though? Bedtime stories and cuddles?” Tony snarked. 

Peter didn’t seem put off. “I mean, yeah, I can read to you and cuddle with you, but I was thinking more along the lines of pillow forts and arcades.” 

Tony blushed at the easy way he said it, as if he really would be willing to cuddle with him, and looking at his arms, Tony couldn’t say that he’d mind it very much if he did. Still, that’d be weird to say, so instead he said, “I haven’t done either of those.”

“I’ll fix that.” Peter promised. 

Months later, Tony was able to say that Peter hadn’t lied. Throughout the year, they’d built pillow forts and gone to arcades, but they’d also had movie nights and midnight runs to grocery stores, beach trips and laser tag games, and on one memorable occasion, Peter had cuddled and coddled him. Granted, he was sick, but the comfort was appreciated and cherished. 

Tony had fallen madly in love with Peter. The problem was that he couldn’t tell him, because if his feelings weren’t returned, Tony would lose his only close friend and confidant. And Tony wasn’t always sure that the feelings were mutual, because sometimes Peter would look at him with this fond twinkle in his eyes, as if Tony was someone he wanted to keep, but other times he’d see Peter talking to classmates and start spiraling, comparing himself to them and wondering why he ever thought Peter could be interested in him. 

Tony knew he was being ridiculous, but it didn’t stop the insecurities from swarming his mind, or the bitter jealousy from sparking in his chest. Eventually, he couldn't handle it and went off the deep end. It wasn’t even that incriminating — a mutual friend had gone in for a hug, Peter had hugged back, and Tony hadn’t been able to stop himself from wondering if Peter hugged them tighter than he hugged him. He knew this wasn’t a healthy line of thinking, he _did._

Disgusted with himself, he ditched the scene and wandered around until he found a frat house, the music loud and thumping from all the way across the street. Tony made his way up to the doors and paused; he hadn’t attended any parties at all, and college parties were supposedly wild. Then he remembered Peter’s arms wrapped around their friend and scowled, shoving his way past a group of guys and entering the house.

The hours went by in a blur of dark lighting and loud cheering, music vibrating in his ears, drinks spilling down his front whenever he missed his mouth. He only left when the cops showed up, ducking out of the house before they could catch him drinking. He stumbled through the streets in a daze, hands shoved into the pockets of his worn jeans. 

When he got to the dorm he shared with Peter, he stopped again, staring at the light peeking through from underneath the door. Why was Peter still awake? Had he taken advantage of Tony’s absence and brought someone over? 

Rage and despair clashed together violently, but both were promptly shoved down by self-loathing. There he went again, jumping to conclusions with no right or reason to do so. Steeling himself, he unlocked the door and stepped in, fumbling with the keys until he managed to successfully lock and shut the door behind him.

When he looked up, he saw that Peter was sitting at his desk with a hand propping up his head, a textbook and several notebooks scattered on the surface of the wood. He looked dead tired. 

“Where were you?” Peter asked quietly. 

Before Tony could answer, his eyes drifted down to stare at all the new stains, nose scrunching as the stench of cheap beer permeated the air. 

“Oh.” His eyes dimmed with the barest hint of disappointment, and Tony winced, hating himself more than ever for being the reason they did.

Tony’s mind raced for something to say, anything that would bring back the cheerful spark in Peter’s eyes, but all he said was, “I just wanted to have fun.”

Peter nodded tersely, turning back to his work, “You could’ve told me that before you blew me off.” 

“Blew you off?” Tony echoed confusedly. 

“We were going to go to the mall, but I understand if that wouldn't have allowed you to _have fun_.” Peter said calmly.

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to watch people flirt with you!” Tony snapped, throwing himself onto his bed. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Tony snorted hysterically. “Come on, it’s not hard to figure out, is it? I’m fucking in love with you!” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tony slapped a hand over his lips, mortified. He reluctantly met Peter’s eyes, terror seizing his body the longer the silence stretched out. 

“You... what?” Peter laughed, shaking his head in denial, “Tony, you’re drunk.” 

Tony’s heart dropped, eyes starting to sting slightly. He was right, then. The feelings weren’t mutual. 

Peter got up from the chair and shuffled over to where he was slumped on the bed, running a soothing hand through his hair. Tony leaned into the touch instinctively, seeking comfort from the same person causing him to need it. There was probably something poetic about that, he thought numbly. 

“You can tell me again when you’re sober, okay?” Peter asked gently. 

Tony slowly perked up, glancing at him with a face full of hope, “Does that mean you love me back?” 

Peter paused, “It means you need to go to bed. We’ll talk in the morning, Tony.” 

Tony nodded sluggishly, falling back into his covers. Peter laughed and placed his hands on his shoes, tugging them off for him one by one. 

“Your clothes are disgusting,” Peter cringed as he peeled off Tony’s damp shirt, “You’re not completely incapable; go hop in the shower. Don’t fall while you’re in there.” 

“Yes, Mom.” Tony groaned sarcastically and rolled off of the bed, starting to drop to the ground before Peter caught him and helped him stand upright. 

They hobbled together to the shower and Peter turned it on for him, waiting for it to warm up before pushing Tony in. 

“Stay?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, a dopey grin making its way to his face. 

Peter blushed and shook his head. “I’ll be right outside; call me if you need help.” 

Tony nodded and watched him leave. The hot water pelted him harshly, sobering him up a little but making him more sleepy. As clarity returned to him, an overwhelming surge of embarrassment took over. What the hell was he _doing_? He’d confessed his feelings — which Peter didn’t seem to return — and now was forcing him to take care of him; to make things worse, Tony also made him uncomfortable with an innuendo.

He let out a shuddering sigh and turned off the water. He reached out blindly for a towel and dried off, sending wary glances at the bathroom door. Once he was dressed in the pajamas Peter set out for him, he took a deep breath and stepped out, ready to face him again. 

Peter was back at the desk, scribbling away into one of his notebooks. He looked up when Tony came in, studying him closely as he climbed into his bed. 

“I put some painkillers and water on your nightstand, but take them tomorrow.” Peter said.

“Okay,” Tony muttered into his pillow, before hesitantly asking, “Are you gonna leave me? Move out, or something?”

He stubbornly refused to regret asking the question. 

“Why would I?” He heard Peter stand up from the chair.

“Because I love you. And you don’t love me back.” Tony said it plainly, as if each word wasn’t a stab to the gut. 

Peter regarded him seriously, chewing on his lip before he finally opened his mouth and said, “You know, I was planning on asking you out when we got back from the mall.”

Tony’s head snapped up in shock.

“But the mall didn’t end up happening, so... I love you too.”

Tony gaped at him for a solid two minutes before regaining his ability to function. “You — wow, uh. That was unexpected.”

“Maybe if you’d shown up, it wouldn’t have been.” Peter said bluntly, not quite over being stood up.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I am sorry for that, by the way. I was just mad and — I’m not trying to make excuses, I’m just... ugh.”

“Mad? Why?” Peter cocked his head to the side.

“It’s stupid.” Tony grouched, crossing his arms.

Peter shrugged, “Not if it upset you.”

“I was jealous,” Tony admitted reluctantly, “Because you were hugging someone. See? It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Peter chided, “And for the record, I love hugging you more than anyone else.”

Peter sat down next to where he was laying on the bed, bringing his hand back to his hair and massaging his scalp. Tony relaxed and, in a moment of courage, wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist in a loose hug. Peter tugged his arms off of him, and already Tony’s heart was sinking, but then he laid down next to Tony and circled his own arms around him. 

“We’re cuddling?” Tony asked in a hushed voice, afraid to ruin the moment. 

“We’re cuddling.” Peter confirmed. 

Tony grinned widely and settled down, heart racing at the proximity.

“Just don’t puke on me, please.” Peter whispered into his hair.

“You got it.” Tony murmured, hiding his tired smile in Peter’s chest.

The dim light from the lamp on the desk provided a gentle glow that encompassed Peter’s body from where he was blocking it. With Peter’s heart beating next to his ear, the strong arms keeping him safe, and the comforting scent of peaches filling his nose, it was easy for him to drift off.

That night, he dreamt of happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cross-posting some of my stuff from Tumblr onto here.


End file.
